If Looks Could Kill
by Sassylittleowl
Summary: A series of one-shots in which Percy is constantly flirting with Annabeth, and Annabeth is in turn constantly beating up Percy. Slightly OOC, but it's pretty much supposed to be. Set before TLO I guess, because they're not dating.
1. The Beginning

**Okay, so I've had this idea for a pretty long while now, and have also already written some chapters for it, so I'll probably be updating pretty quickly! My apologies that this is like really really rEALLY short- I couldn't decide whether or not I wanted to do like multiple one-shots in a chapter or not, so let me know what you think I should do. Anyway, I'll let you read now... (and review too!) ;)**

XxXxXxXxX

Percy Jackson was the biggest flirt at camp. Everybody knew him for it, and everybody would always watch amusedly whenever he was trying to get a girl with his cheesy pick-up lines. He was currently after a certain playing hard-to-get daughter of Athena, who clearly thought that he could not take a hint. And when I say hint, I mean flat-out telling him to go away. But Percy pursued her relentlessly, much to her dismay, as he severely annoyed her. And he knew it, too.

Percy grinned slightly as he swaggered up to Annabeth, who was walking over to the Demeter cabin for inspection. "Hey, Annie."

Annabeth glared at the offender. "What do you want, Jackson?"

"Well I just have a question for you."

"Hurry up then. And don't call me Annie." She rubbed her temples, prepared for the worst.

Percy smirked. "Do you believe in love at first sight? Or do I need to walk by again?"

Annabeth smiled sweetly, and pointing to her right said, "Why don't you just keep walking in that direction until you reach the lake? Then you can drown yourself in it."

She walked away before Percy could protest that he was a son of Poseidon and physically couldn't drown.


	2. Sirens

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and favorites/follows last chapter- it means a lot! To clear up any confusion, Percy and Annabeth are supposed to be OOC, and that's kind of the point of this fanfic: a little twist on their pre-relationship involving lots of stupid pick-up lines and cheesy stuff from Percy. And Annabth definitely doesn't take it so well... So yeah. ;) Anyway, if I don't update before Thanksgiving, hope y'all have a nice one! Eat lots of turkey and stuff! (well, unless you're a vegetarian. Then I guess eat like tofurkey or something. No offense or anything, I've heard it's not that bad.) **

**Me:*coughs pointedly to self* Now, with the story? **

**Me: Ahhh, right. Well, enjoy :)**

XxXxXxXxX

Annabeth looked around, confused, as she heard a siren go off. Searching for the source of the noise, she walked to the left, and then backed up a little, only to crash right into Percy.

"Damn it, Jackson, watch where you're going!" She snapped, then realizing that the siren sound was coming from a certain kelp-head who was standing right next to her. But it now sounded more like a dying cat.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Any particular reason why you're trying to imitate a dying cat?"

Percy frowned. "I'm not. That's just the sound of an ambulance coming to pick me up. Because when I saw you, my heart stopped."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Would you like me to stab it for you, so it won't hurt as much?" She casually pulled out her dagger and twirled it. Percy's eyes widened and he turned around and started to run.

"Oh, you'd better run, Jackson! Or you're gonna get it!" She then decided to take off sprinting after him, knife in hand- you know, just to scare him off for a little while.

XxXxXxXxX

**(Again, sorry for the short chapters, but I've decided to do just one per chapter for now, to keep you guys waiting in suspense...forever! MUAHAHAHA ...ohhhkay i probably need to calm down a little)**

**well, see ya next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. Wow. It's been a really _really_ long time. And I am truly sorry for that. I basically have no other excuse than I lost the notebook all of these were in, (yeah, I'm old school), and just found them and decided to type them up. So here's a little compilation of a couple of them. If you're still around, then hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Annabeth was relaxing, or no- trying to relax on the dock by the lake. Her feet dangled in the cool, clear water, as she stared down at her reflection. Not in a self-centered way, of course, but more in a _'I've got nothing better to do so why don't I just stare down at the water which happens to contain my reflection'_ sort of way.

"Hey."

Annabeth nearly jumped out of her skin, feeling warm breath on he back of her neck as someone came to sit beside her. It better not be-

Nope. Of course it was him. She turned slowly, a murderous look in her eyes.

Gods, she wished looks could kill.

He kicked off his shoes, dipping his feet into the water, ripples running through the previously flat image of their reflections.

Percy sighed, staring into Annabeth's eyes in the reflection.

She only felt slightly uncomfortable at that.

"You're eyes are bluer that the Pacific Ocean, and baby, I'm lost at sea."

The non-mirror Annabeth turned around to face him slowly, a somewhat concerned look in her eyes.

"Percy?"

"Hmm?" He asked lazily.

"My eyes are grey."

"Oh. Right."

Annabeth shook her head, putting her head in her hands. Ugh...

* * *

Annabeth was staring into the distance, frowning at something.

Percy smirked as he noticed her gaze was directed at around the level a little lower than his waist. He knew she probably most likely wasn't staring at that, but still. To would make for a great joke to tease her with.

He sidled up to her, grinning cheekily

"Are you from the UPS?"

Annabeth sent an exasperated look his way.

"Excuse me?"

"Because I see you've been eyeing my package."

Her eyes widened and then-

"PERSEUS JACKSON"

"Ow! Please- I'm sorry! Stop! Don't- AAAAHHH!"

* * *

**Pick- up line creds for this one go to my dear friend Checka - love ya to death.**

Percy stood on the top of half blood hill, hands on hips, pretty much looking like he owned the place. He was staring at a certain figure who was currently walking to the sword-fighting arena. He whistled loudly and raised his eyebrows a little, not taking his eyes off of Annabeth's walking figure.

Making a split-second decision, (one he figured he might just possibly regret later), Percy left his position on the hill and began sprinting towards his not-so-secret crush. Finally catching up to Annabeth, Percy attempted to stop panting, running his fingers through his now thoroughly wind-blown hair.

"Hey Annie." Percy snuck an arm around her shoulder, but Annabeth was too quick, and spun out of his grasp. Darn. He'd forgotten about her crazy reflexes.

"What could you possibly want this time, Jackson?" She growled, glaring at him.

Percy looked at her innocently.

"Is your phone in your back pocket?"

Annabeth looked a little confused. "Why would I carry around something that attracts mons-"

Percy cut her off. "Cuz your booty's callin' me."

Annabeth's eyes widened. Why did she not know better at this point?! Of course, everything always had to be a damn pick-up line. She had briefly considered saying yes to him to get him off her nerves, and then dumping him a day later, although in all honesty, she didn't know if she could be that cruel.

Despite her annoyance, she could feel a blush forming on her cheeks, so she closed her eyes, reopened them, and smacked him across the face.

"OW!"

Percy yelped, having clearly been caught off guard. He rubbed his cheek and looked back at Annabeth, who was standing with her hands on her hips, looking an interesting combination of angry yet satisfied with herself.

"Okay, yeesh, I'm sorry." Percy muttered.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Oh you'd better be. Cause next time? You'll have way more than a little slap coming your way."

She smirked, casually twirling her dagger that she had produced from the gods know where, and his eyes widened in- was that fear?

Cocking an eyebrow in her now typical 'I-dare-you-Jackson' way, Annabeth turned on her heel and sauntered away, leaving a still-shocked son of Poseidon in her wake.

* * *

"Annaaa-beethhh!"

Annabeth froze in place, hearing the all-too-familiar voice calling a ways behind her.

Her instinct told her not to then around and to run away, very quickly, but her damn curiosity got the better of her as usual, and she slowly turned her head in the direction of the voice,

A tall, black-haired sea-green-eyed boy stood being her, smirking. It was Percy. *Obviously.*

Annabeth ducked her head away from him, clenching her fists and groaning.

"Annabeth!"

She shook her head. There was literally no escaping him.

"Kelp Head." She swiveled her head back around to glare at him, not realizing just how close behind her she had gotten.

"What?"

"What yourself", Annabeth snapped. "Why are you still standing here?"

Percy shrugged. "I just wanted to tell you that you're so hot, I'd Instagram you without a filter."

Gods above, they just kept getting worse and worse. I mean what was he, a teenage boy? ...Well, he actually was. That didn't work out exactly as planned.

"Thank you." She finally responded, "But tell it to someone who wants to hear it."

She walked away, not looking back.

* * *

"Say cheese!"

Annabeth looked up from her gardening work to find a phone in her face, with the front camera facing on. Her grimy reflection stared back at her, and as she peered more closely at the screen, she noticed Percy's did too. Wait, Percy?

She jumped back, ducking away from the screen. "What the heck are you doing?"

"I just wanted to take a selfie!" Percy complained.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him. "Now? While I'm trying to help Katie garden?! No way. I'm a mess."

She felt this one coming even before he said it.

"You're a hot mess."

He winked, holding up the camera and pointing to it.

"But I'm going to hold you to this. You owe me a selfie."

Fantastic. Just fantastic.


End file.
